Samael
Samael is the twin brother of Michael and an Archangel. He is the lover/husband of Lilith, The First Demon and father of Alexandra Sunday. He is solely responsible for siring many Nephilims and spawning Incubus, Abbadon, Samhain and other demon hybrids. He was the one that tempted Eve and seduced her, making it possible that Cain, the eldest son of Adam and Eve, is his son. Because of siding alongside his oldest brother, Lucifer, Michael banished Samael and became a Fallen Angel. He was practically responsible for starting the First Demon Incursion on earth. Biography Samael was created around the same time as his twin brother, Michael. Samael had witness the creation of all of space, galaxies, planets, souls, his younger siblings, and among other things God created. Samael was loving and caring for his younger siblings. He was raised by his older brother Lucifer, along with his two sisters, Uriel and Gabriel. Samael was taught many tricks by his oldest brother. Eventually God entitled the alias, Venom of God, the accuser, the seducer, and Angel of Death. He was tasked with leading human soul into the afterlife and tempting humans to see if they can resist committing sins. When Samael was growing lazy at his task and gets into a argument with Michael, he flees to the Garden of Eden to relax and there he meets Lilith. Samael tries to tempt her but she is not so easily to give in, provoking him to seek her out. After returning back to Heaven, God punishes him to lives in the Garden of Eden, in hopes of learning humility. He spends his time in hopes of enthralling the First Human, however his efforts are futile until he begins to be himself and soon Samael and Lilith open up one another, becoming great friends and then later as lovers. Samael learned from Lilith that she was suffering abuse from her husband, Adam. Samael helps her grow the courage to stand up to Adam and she rebels. Free of her husband, Samael helps his precious human by taking her away from Eden and provides her with all essential resources to live out her life. Samael protects Lilith from many of his siblings that dare try to take her back to the Garden. Samael's punishment is later lifted and Samael must return back to Heaven. Michael and Gabriel arrives, along with the other Archangels except for Heylel and are ordered to use force if he does not return. Samael is force to comply and leaves Lilith, but promises to return back to her. Samael is furious to learn that God punished Lilith leaving Adam by taking away her fertility and Adam was the one to suggest the punishment. Samael is banned from harming Adam. Samael lives his normal life in Heaven for months, living miserably as he dearly misses his lover. He is confronted by his oldest brother, Heylel and the First Archangel helps Samael just as he helped Lilith by confronting God. Unbeknownst to Samael, he is playing right into his brother's trap. He was ordered to influence Eve to see if she can remain honest and loyal, but she failed and was seduce by the Archangel. At this time, it was also where Samael was asked by his oldest brother, Lucifer to try an prove his point that humanity is flawed. While Lucifer told Samael to work his powers on Eve, Samael was already tasked with the job of tempting Eve. Apparently at in a few months short, Eve was pregnant and gave birth to her first born son, Cain. It is unknown whether Cain is Abel's son or Samael's, but it may indicate that either Samael was aware of Cain developing inside of Eve and used his power to turn Cain into a human or, Cain is really Abel's son. Regardless of the scenario, it has been unproven of whose Cain's father really is. As time passed by, Samael began to become carefree and lack of responsibility for his job and only cared about having sexual activities with females of any kind. Michael saw the damage his twin was doing by siring or spawning so many angelic and demonic hybrids across the earth. Michael forced his brother to stop his ways and ask forgiveness from their father, but Samael refuses, so the two fight off against each other. The two proved equals and could neither overwhelm the other. The battle ended with Michael as the victor from the aid of the other Archangels except Lucifer. Samael was charged for his crimes and banished from heaven, alongside Lucifer and his followers. They were sentence to Hell and live out their lives for eternity. Samael and Lilith ruled all of Hell. While the two were committed lovers, they pardon the one another to be allowed to sleep with other individuals. Creating so many hyrbids such as Nephilims, Cambions, Succubus, Incubus and most notably, Samael's children, Abbadon, Alastor, and Samhain. Samael and Lilith unleashed the First Demon Incursion on earth and caused so much destruction and terror. Heaven took notice and took action by going after the main source. Samael was overwhelmed by the four Archangels and brought to heaven where he was castrated so he can no longer reproduce any more angelic/demonic hybrids. Samael was banished even farther down into the pits of Hell. Samael and Lilith decided to make love one night when the two learned that neither one can have children anymore since Lilith was infertile and Samael was castrated, so they engaged in their sexual activity, but unknown to them that the two were about to bring in a whole new species in existence. The two found out that Lilith was pregnant with a child and that it was an angel-demon hybrid. For the first time Samael has lived, he grew the exception of loving his unborn child and did not use his power to alter her physiology so that it maybe weaker than him. In just nine months, Lilith painfully gave birth to Samael's newborn girl, a Nephalem. Samael immediately fell in love with the child and was the first time that he actually cares for his children. Realizing that Hell was no place for his daughter, Samael sent the child away and took her to earth and dropped her off at an orphanage. This girl later became Alexandra Sunday and was adopted by Jonathan and Lauren Sunday. Rise of the Fallen After eighteen years of sending his daughter away, Samael was hated by Lilith for taking her child away, but the latter did not seem to be bothered and had just kept a close eye on how Alexandra' progressed with her life. Physical Appearance Human Form Samael is a handsome-looking man as expected since he is "The Seducer", meaning he tempts people and he has a high record of sleeping with various of people in bed, ranging up to more than a thousand. He has shaggy dark brown hair and Hazel colored eyes. He has a muscular built body that woman would go crazy for and is very tall for any person. He also seems to have a clean shaved face and hardly grows out a beard. Samael always wears a full dark suit, with only a dark red dress shirt underneath his black vest and jacket. True Visage In his true visage, Samael is no longer human and takes on an astonishing form. His skin is pearly white, the body is slim, but had some muscular tone build. From within his rib cage, there appeared to be some faint red glow orb illuminating from within. It leaks out a bit, sort of like blood. Like all angels, he has three heads, that saying his middle head was more like some form of a humanoid skull that lacked any hair, nose, mouth, ears or any sort facial appearance, yet commented by Alexandra, he looks very intimidating without them. He has got two pitch black ram horns protruding from the sides of its head and it's eyes were glowing bright blood red. The two other heads are animals heads. The right head is a wolf and the left head is a sheep. His skeletal hands have sharp bear-like claws sticking out from the fingertips. He appears to have a pair smaller arms attached on each side below the main arms, making a total of six arms. The legs are goat-like legs and black hooves. A long scorpion stinger sticks out from his lower rear end and coils around the ground. Assuming for Higher Angels, Samael has form of a white tattered sarong, but the kind that was very long and reach all the way to the floor. The final notable features are his six huge blood red colored feathered wings in display. Personality As his titles indicate being the Accuser, Seducer, and Destroyer, even being known for as the Venom of God, Samael is very much all of those things and embodies them. Samael loved the job he was given by his father as his task was to tempt people, to see if they would fall prey to sin and he was very good at it as hardly anyone can take no for an answer when it comes to his charisma except for Lilith, one of the reasons why he fell in love with her as she was not weak and so easily to give in by his flirts. Samael dearly loves to have fights and sex very often. He loves humans for their creativity of knowing how to have fun and party, but most of all, likes to sleep with them. When Samael sleeps with various people, he doesn't have any preference of any kind as he sleeps with both male and female or regardless of what they are, even other supernatural entities have slept with him. While is seems like a fun guy, he has no love and compassion for anyone as he sees them as his toys that are used up and thrown away, making him a cruel and heartless. People can view him as arrogant and so sure of himself since he loves to behave rather so carefree with anyone and lacks his own safety, but underneath that attitude of his is a force to be reckon with, something which many individuals, who have crossed paths with him pay for it. As the Destroyer comes in, Samael has a dark, serious, and destructive side. He does not take very well with people screwing with him as only he gets to do it and not the other way around. He is very sadistic and take joy in torturing people, even going far as to calling his work a master piece of art. Samael also makes good on his threats as shown when he makes deals with people, even though he speaks in a calm and cheerful tone, people can see through his eyes that there is malicious and coldness in them that makes them piss their pants. Anyone beneath his power are intimidated by him. His older brother, Lucifer, his twin Michael and sister Uriel are not one of those people. Lilith, Adriel, and Alexandra are also not intimidated by him. Above all of that, in truth, Samael does have a caring side and there are only two people he holds high regards and those two are Lilith and his favorite child.daughter, Alexandra. Samael does not take very well with someone trying to go after his lover and daughter as he shows off his dark side, one of the ways to provoke him. Just by mentioning the news about his daughters is enough to make Samael turn very serious as he knows anything that has something to do with her involves trouble. When is comes to Lilith, ironically, Samael does not wish to provoke her as she very well intimidates him, much like a husband afraid of his wife beating the hell out of him for doing something stupid. Equipment * Archangel Blade: Samael carries an Archangel Blade like any other Archangel. For this weapon to function at it's full power, it needs to be wielded by an Archangel, which means if Samael is using it, he can harm or kill any Primordial Species Level Entities. * Samael's Scythe: Samael wields his own personal angelic weaponry, given to by God. Samael can reap entities with his weapon and can either harm or kill them, even kill other Primordial Species Level Entities and moderately harm Primordial Beings. Powers and Abilities * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Samael was created at the same time as his twin brother, Michael. He holds vast amount of power, making him one of the strongest entities in creation or existence. His power is only equaled by his twin brother or the strongest Primordial Species Level Entities that can also equal him. While on par with his twin, Samael is viewed as a dangerous and clever foe. He holds many tricks up his sleeve and can be unpredictable, which is why his younger siblings dare not face him alone except for back up. Not even the younger Archangels that come after him dare challenge his might except for Michael and Uriel. Many demons are terrified of his power as he is currently the strongest individual in all of Hell. demons would cower and stay afar from his mere presence. Many other entities such as deities, fairies, reapers, time wraiths are also wary of his immense power and do not do anything to piss him off. as underneath that carefree and fun mask is a force of nature to be reckon with. Only Michael has been shown to match him, but even Michael required his siblings just to bring Samael down and bound him to Hell for all of eternity. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Samael is way older than the universe itself, making him over a 13.8 billion years old. He has vast knowledge of all of God's Creation, locations, entities, magic/spells, and weaponry since he witness them all. He knows that the Mark of Cain is actually a seal to keep his uncle imprison. He is well-aware of the plans between his sister Uriel and the Princes of Hell, despite revealing no one even told him. *** Necroscience: Being the Angel of Death, Samael has the understanding of the dead, death, and dying. He can determine a person's fate and how exactly they are gonna die at what time, event, or how method. *** Omnilingualism: Samael has the ability to speak, write, understand, and communicate in any language due of living for such a long time. He knows every language in the entire universe. * Angelic Control: Because he's an Archangel, Samael can manipulate all of his younger angelic siblings to his will. ** Angelic Banishment: Samael can banish his younger siblings back to heaven or hell. This will not work on Archangels. When Samael does this, his eyes glow purely white and a white light generates in the same fashion as a holy white light attack. ** Angelic Possession: Samael can mind control the mental state of any of his younger angelic siblings. This will not work on Archangels. He has done this in the past and treated his younger siblings like puppets. * Biokinesis: Samael an harm or disfigure an individual. He can place or remove injuries, aliments, or diseases, With this power, He can even alter a person's physiology and convert them into a whole new species. Samael notably uses this power on his angel/demon hybrids, to prevent them from being stronger than him or altering a half breed's species. For example, if he slept with a demon, he can later than child to become a powerful Greater Demon rather than a Nephalem or Cambion. He can prevent a Nephilim child from becoming an Arch-Nephilim as well while it's still growing inside it's mother. * Chronokinesis/Spatiokinesis: Samael can manipulate the space-time continuum, meaning the forces of time and space. With time, he can travel or freeze time itself. He will not be affect by a time freeze and can move freely. For space, he can fabricate a pocket dimension or open portals to other realms infinitely. ** Spatial-Temporal Lock: Samael is immune to time and space, meaning he can exist out of these two and from their effects. If someone where to travel back in time and alter history by killing a younger version of himself, he will continue to exist and what will happen to that timeline of the version where he dies, it creates another timeline. Samael will be able to remember and altered history events and will not forget about them. If he happens to be in an area that explodes, he can exist out of space as well. * Corruption Inducement: Being infamously known as the seducer or Venom of God, Samael influences humans or lesser individuals to give into their desires and commit sins that will earn them a spot in hell. Samael however does not seem to need this power as he can just use his words and tactics just fine. Eve is a perfect example of him not needing his powers. * Elementumkinesis: Samael an manipulate the basic elements of nature such as water, fire, earth, wind, or temperatures. ** Pyrokinesis (Holy Fire Control): Like every angel, Samael can manipulate the forces of holy fire. He can use this to harm, kill, or confine his younger siblings since his holy fire is far superior to theirs. ** Toxikinesis: Being referred to as the Poison of God, Samael can cause deadly potent of poisoning on any individual, including supernatural entities. He can cause those on par with him to suffer harmful effects, similar to food poisoning. Anything above can resist or feel slowly nauseous. The poison is powerful enough to kill on contact if anything not on the level of an Archangel touches it. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Samael has billions years of fighting skill experience, making him the top best fighters in existence with Michael equally matching him in combat. * Healing/Purification: Samael can heal an individual from severe injuries, aliments, or diseases. He can cleanse any corruption from an entity such as the demonic and purify their essence. He can cleanse all that is evil, but he doesn't do it anymore after becoming fallen, when he was banished to Hell. He did however use his healing power to tend to his fallen sister, Cassiel when she was severely injured. * Holy White Light: Samael can generate a white light and vaporize an entire area of far distances. This power will only harm other Primordial Species Level Entities or stronger. * Immortality: Samael has lived for over a 13.8 billion of years. He can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years without aging or withering. * Mental Manipulation: Samael can manipulate the mental state of an individual. All of their brain functions can be altered by mind controlling them or shutting the mind down. ** Dream Manipulation: Samael can manipulate a person's dream by altering, fabricating a fake dream or destroying it. He can leave one trap in a dream state for eternity. * Necrokinesis: Being the Archangel of Death, Samael can manipulate the essence of death, meaning can can cause things to wither, rot, weaken, or die. He can request assistance from the dead if she wants to. This power will cause anything equal to him feel nauseous. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Samael cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Samael can be harm or killed by anything equal or stronger. Primordial Level Weaponry can harm or kill him. * Reality Warping: Samael can distort the fabrics of reality and alter what is logic in the universe. He can create objects or beings out of thin or even his own pocket dimension. * Regeneration: Samael's body can heal from any severe injury in only a short amount of time. * Resurrection: '''Like every angel, Samael can resurrect any deceased individual from their respective afterlife, bringing them back to life. * '''Shape-Shifting: Samael can alter his appearance and look like any other individual. * Advanced Smiting: Samael can burn any individual's insides and soul or essence by verbally, hand gesture, or thought. He can only smite entities below a Primordial Species Level Entity. * Soul Channeling/Reading/Absorption: Samael can channel the power of a soul into his body and augment his powers and abilities to a high degree. As the Angel of death, he can absorb a soul's power without harming the soul itself. * Super Stamina: Samael does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain himself. He can exert himself in prolong harsh activities and will not tire out. * Super Strength: Samael possesses immense physical strength that allows him to overwhelm any supernatural entity. Samael is only equaled or overwhelmed by the strongest physical Primordial Species Level Entity. He can be overwhelmed by Shards, Arch-Nephilim, Arch-Cambion, and his daughter, Alexandra. * Supernatural Concealment: Samael an prevent anyone from tracking his presence. He can hide from the likes the likes of lesser beings or possibly Primordial Species Level Entities. He can be found by his daughter or children, due of having a connection with everyone of them, Arch-Nephilims, Arch-Cambions, Shards, or Primordial Beings. ** Invisibility: Samael can cloak himself from human or supernatural sight. * Supernatural Perception: Samael can perceive the true visage all of supernatural entities, even through glamour. He is very excellent at seeing through magic influence as he knows how magic spells function and has developed a way to see right pass them. ** Mediumship: Samael can perceive and communicate with the deceased spirits like any angel. It is notable that he was the Angel of Death and he was to guide human souls to their respective afterlife. * Swordsmanship: Samael is skilled using a sword and his swordsmanship is second to none. He can equally fend off against his twin brother Michael. * Telekinesis: Samael can move objects or beings with his mind. He can even use this power to harm them. * Telepathy: Samael can read or sense the mind of an individual. He can communicate with individuals through a mental link. * Weather Manipulation: Samael can manipulate the four main factors of the weather. He can cause massive hurricanes, volcanoes to erupt, and loud thunderstorms in his presence. * Wing Manifestation: Samael can unfold his wings for battle or flying. They carry special powers that allows him to travel to various location without limit. ** Dimensional Travel: Samael can travel through different realms in the universe or anywhere in the universe itself with no limit. ** Flight: Samael can unfold his wings to fly anywhere. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Weaponry: Samael is a primordial angel cannot be harmed by standard angelic weapons such as a Flaming Sword or Angel Blade. Angel Swords, Seraph Blade, or Cherubim Bow and Arrow can moderately harm him. * The First Blade: The First Blade cannot kill Samael but it can severely harm him with lasting poisonous effects. * Magic: Magic cannot kill Samael. Primordial Level magic can harm or restrain him for a short period of time. * Mark of Cain: The Mark of Cain can corrupt Samael and fill him with blood lust to kill if he bears it. It would affect him since it didn't have any problem on Lucifer. The Mark can potentially kill him due of one of it's powers being protecting the individual who bears the Mark from any attacks and returns the enemy's attack by seven fold. Samael will be severely harm if he uses powerful attack, but instant death attacks will kill him. Destroying Beings * High Tier Half-Breeds: Samael's own daughter can destroy him. During when Samael tested Alexandra and forced her to get angry, Alexandra had brutally beaten him down until he was badly bleeding and would have killed him. Adriel is the son of Samael and retains his full powers instead of having them dampen. He could easily destroy his father any day but chose not to. Only other Arch-Cambions/Nephilims can also destroy Samael. * Lucifer: Samael's older brother can easily overwhelm and kill him as it took four Archangels to defeat Lucifer. Samael had not taken part in that fight and if he had, him and his siblings would have had an easier time. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Samael. * Primordial Species level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can potentially overwhelm and possibly kill him. Azazthoth and the Primal Beast can kill Samael. Weapons * Personal Weaponry of Primordial Beings: The personal weaponry of the Primordial Beings, Death's Scythe, Chronos's Time Sickle, Mabota's Spear or Goddess's Staff can destroy Samael. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or King Oberon's Staff can harm or kill Samael if it strikes him at his vital organs. Gallery Samael's Scythe.jpg|Samael's Scythe Samael in Bed.gif|Samael in bed with a person Relationship Lilith Lilith is one of the many, in fact, the only first individuals to not so easily fall prey to Samael's charms. When Samael first encountered her, he did his usual tactics by seducing her, but she found it amusing and turned him down, shocking the Archangel as for the first time in his life, someone actually said no to him. This did not seems to struck a blow to his pride as rather is made him all the more seek out this challenge and go after Lilith. As many times he might try, Lilith always said no, but she found it funny and adorable for the angel's enthusiasm. Samael found himself liking Lilith as it felt new for someone to so easily taken away as he saw Lilith as a strong, intelligent and independent woman. He found himself for the first time and confused by this new emotion. Love. Samael was starting to fall in love with the First Human. Samael treated her with respect and saw her as his equal and she was not intimidated by his power. He convinces her to leave his husband as there was no need to convince since Lilith's relationship with her husband was not a healthy one to begin with and Lilith already had to idea of being with her new lover. As the two became lovers, Samael loved Lilith, even after becoming a demon from Lucifer's corruption. While they remain in love, the two made a pact that they can sleep with anyone else as long as they have no love for the person they bed with and that resulted in siring/spawning many offsprings. Samael's Children/Sired/Hell Spawns Alexandra Sunday (Rose of God).jpg|Alexandra Sunday (Arch-Nephalem) Cain1.png|Cain (Possible Son/Knight of Hell-Vampire Hybrid) Adriel-0.jpg|Adriel (Arch-Nephilim) Diabolos (Robbie Amell).jpg|Diabolos (First Demon Hybrid) Baphomet (Tony Curran).jpg|Baphomet (Ruler of Templar/Demon Hybrid) Samhain.jpg|Samhain (Ruler of Halloween/Demon Hybrid) abbadon.jpg|Abaddon (Knight of Hell/Demon Hybrid) * Alexandra Sunday/Raizel * Cain (Possible Son;Unknown) * Adriel * Demon Hybrids ** Diabolos ** Baphomet ** Samhain ** Abaddon * Incubus * Unknown number of Nephilim children Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:High Tier Angels Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Main Characters Category:Fallen Angel Category:Alive Category:Rulers Category:Primordial Species Level Entities Category:Allies Category:God's Creations Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Family Bonds Category:Viceroy of Heaven Category:Seed of Life Category:Saviors